After the Catch FF Stories Featured, and we are soooo busted
by floridageorgialine
Summary: Ok, ya'll read and review. Names have been changed to protect the innocent.


It was Tuesday night, and the girls were settling in Donna's living room to watch Deadliest Catch.

"Hey." Amy said scanning the guide, "It looks like After the Catch is coming on before DC."

Donna sat down on the couch and handed Liz a drink, "You sure, you are buzzed."

"Well," Amy pointed at the tv, "Look for yourself."

"Well, I will just be damned if she aint right." Jordy flopped down in the chair by the tv. "Wonder if Scott's hot ass will be on here."

"Hey, where is Pheebs?"

Jordy shook her head, "Late as always." Just then the door opened, and Phoebe walked in, "sorry I am late gals, had a stop to make." She sat a bottle of Time Bandit Vodka on the table.

"Now it's a party." Donna got up to fetch the shot glasses.

"Ok," Jordy leaned up, "Every time we hear Mike say Bering Sea, we take a shot."

"How about every time ol puddin pants whines about something we take a shot." Phoebe said joining Amy on the couch.

"Hell, we will all be drunk five minutes into the show." Jordy said and they all laughed.

"Oh, shhh, shhh its coming on." Amy picked up the remote and turned up the volume.

"Welcome to After The Catch." Mike Rowe's voice came booming over the tv. "We are doing kind of a different Episode tonight." He picked up the remote laying in front of him and clicked a button. "I found a website earlier today. It's a site where fans write stories about different tv shows, actors, and I was surprised to find quite a few stories about you guys."

Sig Hansen looked from Jonathan Hillstrand, to Jonathans brother Andy to Josh Harris, "What?"

"Lets take a look shall we." Mike clicked a button and a screen popped up behind him.

"Oh my gosh." Amy put her hand over her mouth, "That's one of my damn stories." She looked over at Phoebe, "that's the story I wrote about Andy."

Phoebe picked up her shot glass and poured herself a drink.

"I would read some of these but they are rather, shall we say, descriptive."

Sig spoke up , "By descriptive, you mean.."

"Dirty" Jonathan and Andy both said at the same time.

One by one, Mike flipped through the stories, sometimes showing the avatars and profiles of the girls.

"Looks like you guys are pretty popular, well, except for you Keith." Mike chuckled to himself. He looked from the Hillstrand brothers to Sig, "looks like you guys and the Harris brothers are pretty popular on here though.. I had to take a cold shower myself after reading a few of them."

The girls stared at each other. "I cant believe my fuckin ears." Phoebe said.

"Me either." Jordy put her hands over her face, "oh my gosh I am so embarrassed."

"You embarrassed," Amy tossed her head back "HA."

"Ok, why don't we just DVR this and head down to the bar. I am really not in the mood to watch this any more." Donna hit the record button and turned off the tv. "Who's driving?" Jordy held her hand up and they headed to the bar.

Mike had passed tablets around for the guys to read the stories written about them. Sig Hansen actually found himself blushing.

"If I got the sex I was getting in these stories, I wouldn't have time to fish." Jonathan said smiling.

"Neither would I " Andy rubbed his chin. He was reading a story about him written by a writer going by the name wildviolet. It was set in a cabin in the winter time. He was embarrassed that just reading the hot sex in the story was turning him on. He shifted in his seat hoping the other guys wouldn't notice the hard on in his pants.

Jonathan was engrossed in a series written about him by Irishcaptain. "Damn," He thought to himself, "If she only existed."

"Ok, you guys ready for a round of drinks?" Sig said, laying his tablet down. They all looked at each other, trying to cover their nether regions.

Amy walked into the bar and found a table that she, Jordy, Donna, and Phoebe sat down at.

Jordy looked up and gasped, "Oh my golly goo goo, look who just walked in." Phoebe peered up and watched Sig, Josh, Jonathan, Andy and Mike Rowe walk into the bar. Donna picked up a napkin and started to fan herself.

The men sat at the table right behind them. "Man, can you imagine if we could actually find those girls?" Josh shook his head.

"June would kill me." Sig thanked the waitress for the drink and looked at Jonathan and Andy, "looks like you two are pretty popular on there."

Andy stood up to use the restroom, and eyed the pretty blonde sitting at the table behind him. He nodded and smiled as he walked past.

"God that man's got an ass on him." Amy sighed, "and a front to match."

Donna popped her on the arm, "Will you be quiet, his brother's sitting right behind you."

Amy shrugged, having a drink or two in her, she really didn't give a shit who was sitting behind her.

Andy walked back from the bathroom and glanced at the table, noticing the phone one of the girls was holding. His eyes widened when he read IrishCaptain and noticed the avatar.

"Hey guys." He said sliding down into his seat. "those girls are right behind us."

"What girls?" Jonathan peered over his shoulder.

"The girls that wrote those stories about us, they are sitting right there."

"You are kidding me?"

"No, the one sitting right there," Andy jerked his head slightly, "that's IrishCaptain."

"You sure?" Sig lifted in his seat, noticing the amazingly hot dark haired woman sitting there.

"Yeah." Andy peered over his shoulder again, wondering if the blonde might be wildviolet.

"Well, why don't we offer to buy them a drink and see what happens." Jonathan said winking at Andy. The two men stood up and walked to the table the girls were seated at.

Donna almost dropped her glass when Jonathan leaned down over them. "Can we buy you ladies a drink."

Phoebe looked at Amy and shrugged, "Sure."

Amy and Donna excused themselves and went to the ladies room. Amy took Donna by the arm, looking at her wide eyed. "Ok so what if they want us to go home with them?"

Amy applied more lip gloss and walked to the door, "Lets just wait and see what happens."

They girls walked back to the table and the men ordered another round of drinks.

**And that is my contribution. **


End file.
